Freyea Helios
Brief general description of who this character is. Biography Period 1 Freyea had all but given up hope of ever finding a matesprit, and nearing pupation, decided to take the off chance and contact Kanaya after sweeps of holding hidden feelings for her. Surprsingly, this turned out to work, and soon she and Kanaya became close, before Kanaya's ferocity during a fight and her thirst for blood made Freyea question if she was truly a rainbow drinker. A short time later, she turned Kanaya by killing her, with Kanaya's consent, this lead to Kanaya in turn killing Freyea, before bringing her back as a drinker too. Now "eternally" bonded, Freyea began to fear that Kanaya would be taken from her by a means other than death, namely Vriska's mind control powers, which Freyea knew of thanks to the letter her ancestor had left and by Vriska's reputation, of course. She decided the only safe course of action was to cull Vriska, after all, now that Kanaya was her matesprit, what need did she have of the girl? This lead to a brutal confrontation within Vriska's hive in the height of the day. Freyea swept in using her drinker powers, soundly thrashed a sleeping Vriska, however, her emotions got the better of her, and she found herself passionately making hate to the girl instead of killing her. This allowed Kanaya time to catch up, and when she got there Freyea had finished, and was preparing to end the life of the spidertroll once and for all. Kanaya begged to say goodbye, and Freyea, not wanting to deny Kanaya that much, handed Vriska over, Kanaya then fled back to her hive to save Vriska's life, enraging Freyea, who returned to her own hive. She spent the next several days in a rage, and tore apart much of her hive, before secluding herself away with her lusus in the entrence to the caves beneath her hive. Eventually Kanaya returned, with Vriska in tow, in an attempt to broker peace. Freyea took exception to that. She assaulted Vriska even going so far as to evade and push aside Kanaya in pursuit before Kanaya got hold of her and demanded that Vriska run, Vriska being Vriska, did no such thing, and it lead to Kanaya knocking both of them unconscious. When Freyea woke she found herself shackled to a wall opposite Vriska and naturally they both acted quite animalistic about the whole thing, Vriska went so far as to manipulate Kanaya into drinking her to death, attemping suicide to escape her prison. Freyea stopped her, and proved to be more willing to play along with Kanaya's plan, eventually convincing Kanaya that Vriska could be kept as their prisoner, and nothing else. Kanaya accepts, if only to keep Vriska alive. Freyea spends the next several weeks torturing and using Vriska, even on occasion using her to torment Kanaya for forcing Freyea not to just kill the girl. Eventually she collects enough genetic material to allow Kanaya's lusus to lay two eggs. Freyea decides that she cannot fight Vriska, and care for wrigglers, thus she offers Kanaya an ultimatum: Either she make Vriska peaceful, or, Freyea will be forced to kill Vriska when the wrigglers hatch. Once again Kanaya comes up with a compromise: Vriska is moved to Feferi's underwater hive, where any escape attempt is a death sentence thanks to the depth. The wrigglers hatch, and Freyea slowly begins to warm, the lives she now finds in her care finally teaching her the value of rebirth and continuation of life. She quickly forms an attachment to the sister who shares her blood color, and keeps her close at almost all times. This overbearing attitude causes a rift as the young Aphaea develops... Period 2 What character was doing during this time period. Period 3 What character was doing during this time period. ... Powers and Abilities General power & ability brief. Assassin Description Ability Description Empath Freyea, despite being highblooded, has always been mildly empathic. Due to her isolation, and the mental scarring induced by terror influence, she suppressed this ability to the point of it being negligable, and even now she struggles to feel more than static in her mind when others express emotion around her. Ability Description Rainbow Drinker Freyea is the first of Kanaya's fledglings, making her the second most veteran drinker in the new family after Kanaya herself. She took to the conversion comparatively well, and has therefore accrued a decent amount of ability. However, her time outside of the universe and the brief instances where her drinkerdom was removed have weakened her somewhat. The regaining of her drinkerdom from Porrim has granted her slightly more potent powers, though as a result her drinker connection with Kanaya is noticeably weaker. Hemophagia Like all rainbow drinkers, Freyea is capable of drinking blood, and must do so for subsistence. Freyea's prior experience with consuming troll flesh has allowed her to digest it more effectively than other drinkers, and grants her the ability to draw greater nourishment not only from a troll's blood, but also their flesh. Immunity to Sunlight Like all drinkers, Freyea is immune to the Alternian sun, and can draw power from sunlight. Glow Like all drinkers, Freyea's skin produces a glow. She is also capable of turning on or off her glow at will, though she lacks the ability to dim or localise it. Enhanced Physical Ability Like all drinkers, Freyea possesses enhanced speed, strength, and senses. Her experience as a combatant furthered these senses to a slightly greater degree compared to other drinkers of her age and experience. Regeneration Like all drinkers, Freyea is capable of rapid wound recovery. Immortality Like all drinkers, Freyea is unable to die from old age, and may remain eternally youthful. She remains vulnerable to the standard weaknesses of rainbow drinkers, and can hypothetically be killed through such means. Relationships General relationshop brief. Person 1 Their relationship with person 1. Person 2 Their relationship with person 2. Person 3 Their relationship with person 3. ... Personality Freyea is something of an isolationist, she tends to separate and fragment everything so that it can be processed more easily, albeit in ways that don't make a lot of sense to those around her. She might for example, be discussing something important, and suddenly switch topics believing it to be relevant without taking into account other's views. She does not engage well with others, even by troll standards, instead of becomming enraged or agitated, she usually just ends relations before any black feelings can come of them. Rather than risk red relations, she tends to flee from others she feels pity towards as well. Only a few exceptions to this have ever been made, and despite preaching the values of love Freyea still finds it deeply troubling that she's "fallen" so far from the ideal "cold" personality her ancestor laid out for her. Her mind, while being healed, doesn't agree with itself regardless, and this tends to show when she lashes out at others for events which are usually her own fault, despite this, she can be incredibly self sacrificing in other circumstances. As a mother, Freyea has distanced herself from her children after losing two sweeps of time with them. Despite this she still cares more deeply for them than anyone else, even Lilith. Suffering from a self-induced sense of megalomania, she tends to believe she honestly can do the impossible simply by virtue of being herself. In this capacity she fully intends to replace the empress and do whatever she must to secure safety for her children and other loved ones, despite feeling shunned and unloved. Trivia *Trivia 1. *Trivia 2. *Trivia 3. Sadstuck *Sadstuck 1. *Sadstuck 2. *Sadstuck 3. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sgrub Gen Characters Category:Rainbow Drinker Family Category:Trolls Category:Rainbow Drinkers Category:Protagonists